Blue
by Timelinez
Summary: Have you ever noticed that Ranma, Ryouga and Akane all sort of symbolise the three primary colours? Ranma wears a red shirt, Ryouga wears a yellow shirt and Akane has blue hair. Well I don't like Akane so I'm giving Ranma and Ryouga a different rival to symbolize blue. And he knows magic! I don't like the fiances so no pairings with them. Possible cross later.


Hey there! I randomly thought of this while roaming the weird parts of this site so I decided that I should put it in writing. I hope you like it! I have a new OC! Meet Daniel Amaroc. He's the official Magi of Jusendo and he's come to Nerima for...an understandable yet very odd reason. But! Once again, it is all Genma's fault wanting to get a free meal. Who knew he went back to Jusenkyo afterwards? Also, I hate all fiances so don't expect a pairing with any of them.

I do not own Ranma 1/2. If I did then the anime wouldn't have ended so abruptly.

AND SO THE CHAOS BEGINS...

Hello! My name is Daniel Amaroc, the ten year old English (don't ask ... please) official magi of Jusendo. I like to wear a sky blue school shirt which I wear above my back jeans which are faded around the knee. I have auburn hair which explodes off my head, not in a literal sense mind you, and I have piercing violet eyes with flecks of the same blue as my favourite shirt. I also tend to ramble on...like now really. But that's enough about me for now. You probably want to know how and why I came to Nerima. Well, maybe I should start again from my entrance to the Nerima Wrecking Crew. It all started one fateful summer day ... cliché, ain't it...

I stood on a cliff which seemed to be a local tourist attraction, what with all the footprints marking people standing here, and searched the ward below for the Tendo dojo of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I eventually found it to the Far East, roughly a quarter the size of that giant complex on the other side of town which seemed to scream "RICH!" I let a predatory smile onto my face as I recalled the reasons and conditions of my visit.

1. I had to stay with the local Amazon elder and help with her shop.

2. I had to occasionally help with her schemes to get her wayward (read "sane") son-in-law.

3. I had to stay until condition 2 was fulfilled and my revenge was carried through.

4. I had to take Rei Ven, my pet raven (shut up! I was six and I couldn't think of a better Chinese name) with me

And with that I spied the Nekohanten and started my journey towards it

As I walked through the café door I was immediately deafened and dragged to the floor by a giant (compared to me), squealing, hairy, lilac thing. Oh yeah, Xian Pu was the one I was here to help with, how did they word it, oh yes, 'issues'. I laughed as I tried to get her hair out of my face and drag her off me, only just failing as I noticed she had me in the most complex Amazon glomp she could think of. Every situation in which a normal man would end up in a more intimate position than a hug. I cast a quick pinning spell and left her stuck to a wall

"Hey Xian." I chuckled, Xian still giddy with excitement yet still pinned to the wall. "Guess you saw me first." I said in Japanese as I remembered, her parting words of 'not if I see you first!' echoed in my mind. I took a step back and give her a quick once over before smiling, nodding and calling out for the wrinkled old koala of an elder. While I did not have as much authority as her I did have the same amount of respect from the village ending with me becoming an honorary elder.

It was the same situation (sort of) with the other two tribes of the valley making me the the honorary son of Saffron (seeing as I technically lived in their mountain) and nephew of Herb.

The elder everyone in the village called the 'Old Ghoul' but I was sure looked more like a koala or a monkey came out of the back room and cracked a smile that for once didn't seem conniving or treacherous or evil or...maybe I should put the thesaurus down, hmm?

"How are you, Danny?" She asked me. I couldn't help but notice that she was still smiling as she pogoed over to me on her staff that I was sure had some kind of spring in it. All the elders had tried to convince us that they had no metal in them at all but I had once taken a metal detector to it and I got in so much trouble I wasn't tell anyone on punishment of grounding for six months per person. Overkill if you asked me. "Still no luck with an age potion?"

I thought about her most constant question to date. Truth be told I did have a potion that reversed age but that was used in my aging mushroom project which sent a recipient's body and subconscious back a random number of years ranging from five to five hundred. I had not been able to replicate the potion yet but I knew I was close. Maybe some of the recipient's ren had to be added to take them back to the age of the ren. Hmmm...

I looked over to the koala and answered with the most intelligent answer ever.

"No."

I know, genius right?

She sighed and patted my back with way too much force than necessary leaving me sprawled on the floor. Mu Tsu was the next Amazon out to greet me from the kitchen and considering he was a duck at the time I considered that alone quite a feet. Where he got the sign I'll never know.

"Hey there Quacky! How ya been?"

I was met with an indignant stare which showed me once again that Mousse still didn't approve of my name for him. Heh. Where the hell is Rei Ven. I haven't seen him since we left Jusendo valley.

"SCREECH!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I smiled as Rei landed on my arm.

"So Danny," Elder Koala is speaking, "When are you going to enact your revenge?"

I give an evil smile and stroke Rei who leans into the touch.

"Now."

The Tendo Dojo is below me now. It is the time to strike!

"SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE!"

So how was that? I know it's not much but I think it makes a good start. R&R is appreciated. Rei Ven will use flames for a reason I shall not reveal til the next chapter

Timelinez, over and out


End file.
